The Puffindor
by Tati-Chi
Summary: A young girl loses her family to a group of mysterious people. She gets adopted into the Diggory family and finds out she has magic blood. This fanfic is all about her adventures at Hogwarts and her friends. Will follow the books, with necessary changes.
1. Chapter 1

"But I don't want to be adopted," Tatiana said sadly to her Aunt Langley who had a tight grip on Tatiana's wrist. "I want to go back and live with Grandma!"

"Well, that's too bad. She's in Europe and can't get you. And I don't want you in my house for as long as I can keep it that way," Aunt Langley said bitterly glaring at her niece. She shoved the eight-year-old into her minivan and drove off to the adoption agency. Tatiana fiddled with the gauze that had been wrapped around her upper left arm from a nasty cut she'd gotten only the day before. "Don't touch that- I don't need your blood on my seats," Aunt Langley spat glancing angrily over to Tatiana who was in the front seat, not caring for her safety. They drove up to the agency and Tatiana was instructed to stay in the car while Aunt Langley went inside to get the papers.

What seemed like hours later, she finally came back to the car and sped off to her big mansion-like home. "You've got a year to get adopted or you go to the orphanage," Langley said not taking her eyes off the road. She gave a bitter smirk and Tatiana sunk down in her seat.

"I- I don't see why I can't just- "

"You will do as I tell you!" Langley interrupted. Tatiana just stayed silent the rest of the way.

They arrived at the house and Tatiana spotted her two cousins, Jimmy and Jessica playing croquet violently in the front yard. She hated her cousins- they were twins and always picked on her since she was a year younger. She slowly got out after her aunt and retrieved her suitcase from the back seat. She was half-glad it was summer and she didn't need to start at a new school right away. She went inside as quickly as possible and gulped as her hefty Uncle Sterling stepped in front of her blocking her movement. "Well hello, Tatiana. Not very pleasant to have you here.. You can sleep in this room," her uncle said leading her down the hall to a very small room, hardly the size of the bathroom. There was a mattress, a window, a dresser, and an old desk in there and nothing else. Tatiana hurried in sadly, hating that her only option was to live with these people. It was pure torture.

For the next eleven and three quarters of months, Tatiana hadn't celebrated her ninth birthday, nor Christmas which had been her favourite holiday before. She'd gotten one present for each and they could hardly be called presents. For Christmas her cousins had given her a mysterious box that had ended up flinging a giant fake spider at her when she opened it. She's cried in her room the rest of the day after it. For her birthday, a cop that had been investigating at her house, the same one that had saved her from bleeding dry at the scene, had brought her a box with three things in it: a necklace of her mother's, a strange jacket that could never be lost, stolen, dirty, torn, or shrunken or messed up that had belonged to her father, and a small bear her brother had named Mr. Fluffums(He was four when he got it). She'd thanked him, but knew it was another "I feel sorry for you" gift. She cried in her room again.

One day, she was walking into the kitchen for breakfast and found two letters addressed to her torn open on the kitchen table. Her aunt and uncle were talking excitedly.

"Who opened my letters?" Tatiana demanded.

"Oh, shush! I did, of course. But wonderful news! You're going to be adopted, whoopee!" her Aunt Langley said throwing a paper confirming a family had indeed already signed to adopt her, even without a meeting. She saw another note on the table and read it.

"B-But my grandmother! It says right here, from her, that she's returning early to care for me! Why can't I just go to her?" she said, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

"The deed has been done, we'll make sure she get's the memo," Uncle Sterling said rolling his eyes.

Tatiana saw a phone number on the letter and grabbed a pen, quickly writing it on her palm before her aunt and uncle could see it. They told her to go re-pack her stuff and to pretty herself because she'd be meeting the family later in the day. She ran up to her room with the letter from her grandmother and locked the door behind her. She realized that in the almost-year she'd lived with these awful people, she'd never unpacked her things..

Tatiana put on a nice shirt and jeans, laced up her tennis shoes, and put on her mother's necklace, her father's coat, and put the small bear in a big pocket in the coat. She rushed through the kitchen and out the back door, not bothering to say where she was going.

She wandered the streets, it was nearly noon, and there was a warm breeze. She slumped onto a bench at the park near her school. She sat there and thought about how her new-new family might be. They'd never met... They'd probably hate her. No one in this town liked Tatiana.

She'd swiped the adoption confirmation letter from the kitchen and pulled it from her pocket. As she looked it over, she narrowed her eyes. This family was from _London_. Who would go so far just to adopt her? Before she could answer the question herself she heard someone walk up behind her.

A tall figure in a dark hooded cloak approached her. She rolled her sleeves up and slowly backed away from it. The figure loomed over her and she tripped backwards, falling on her butt. She trembled in fear and had no time to process what was happening as the figure emerged a hand holding a sort of stick. "You are going to cause too much trouble in the future," it said in a dark and voice. It pointed the stick at her and she raised her arms over her face.

"D-Don't hurt me, p-please..," she begged but before she could open her eyes and give it another look, it whispered to words, she saw a red light and suddenly her whole body was on fire. Not literally, but it felt like it. She felt searing pain flicking through her bones and veins. There wasn't a single part of her that didn't sting or burn. Then there was another flash of light and her left wrist began burning and the rest of the pain in her body dissolved.

She screamed and cried for help when she realized she was alone again. Blood was all over her forearm and she laid on the ground for what felt like millennia before a set of hands picked her up and rushed her to an ambulance setting her on a cot and the car taking off.

She managed to stop sobbing for a second long enough for a paramedic in the back(she guessed the one who had picked her up) to wipe off her arm with a wet towel and wrap it in gauze. Her tears kept coming and the paramedic offered her a hug of comfort until they reached the hospital and helped her into a room where a doctor immediately sent a nurse to call the cop she was familiar with and her aunt and uncle.

The cop arrived first. Tatiana's arm still felt like it had been pressed repeatedly with a soccer cleat, and she was curled up on a bed, absently staring at the television they had turned on for her. Her cheeks were tear-stained from suddenly bursting into tears every five minutes or so. He walked in and gave her a hug.

"Miss Mason, what happened?" he asked then looked at her arm and slowly unwrapped the blood-soaked-again gauze. He found a small "V" shape cut that was right in the middle of the underside of her left wrist and gave her a sad and somewhat disapproving look. "Miss Mason, hurting yourself won't make anything better."

She had tried several times to hurt herself so that she could stay in the hospital away from her family but she'd always failed. She opened her mouth to object that someone else had done it, but her Aunt rushed in, her face red. "As soon as someone gets that disgusting arm covered, we're going to that meeting," she barked, ordering a nurse to get more gauze and to wrap it up good so her arm doesn't bleed all over the people who were adopting her.

Tatiana sat there miserably as the nurse quickly wrapped up her arm. Her Aunt Langley had went back to the minivan, so the cop escorted her out. "Hang in there, Kiddo, I'm sure they'll be nice," he assured her, helping her into the van's backseat this time. She gave him a sad hug, an even sadder goodbye, and watched him as her aunt drove away, until she couldn't see him anymore.

While they waited on her new-new family, Aunt Langley made Tatiana hold her face under cold water until the tearstains were no longer noticeable. She walked out of the bathroom, all sniffley from crying once more before continuing to keep her face under the water.

She walked into the meeting room and saw a woman, and a man talking to her Aunt Langley and the adoption lady. A boy about eleven or twelve was sitting at the table poking at the bouquet of fake flowers in the middle of the table. He had messy bronze hair and she couldn't see his eyes from the way he was sitting.

She zipped up the coat and walked into the room over to him. "Hi..," she said in a small voice looking at him cautiously as if he'd jump up and hit her or make fun of what she was wearing or the bandage that was visible since her sleeves were still up.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Hello," he said and extended his hand a little. "My name is Cedric." Tatiana saw his hand and shook it a little, amazed at how his hands seemed to engulf hers when he didn't seem much older than herself.

"I'm Tatiana..." She let her hand fall back to her side and fought back tears that were surely coming. He saw her expression get sadder and frowned.

"You look like you need a hug," he observed. Tatiana thought for a moment then gave a weak nod. Cedric stood from his chair and put his arms around the little blonde nine year old who would become his new sister.

Tatiana hadn't felt this safe in years when her family and her had gone to a children's haunted house for Halloween and something had jumped out and scared her. Her father had hugged her the same way, just as warm and comforting as Cedric was now.

"Maybe this won't be so terrible," she thought putting her arms around him and burring her head in his chest.

***Author's Note***

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books mentioned in this chapter. All of the Harry Potter characters and references belong to J. K. Rowling. She is a genius and I wish I was as a fantastic writer as she is. **

**Thanks, I hope you enjoy ^^**

**-Tatiana :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric Diggory knocked on the door that lead to the small, but reasonably sized, bedroom that belonged to his little sister, Tatiana Mason, though since she'd been adopted into the Diggory family that now only consisted of Cedric, his father, and herself, Amos Diggory had insisted that Tatiana use the last name Diggory to lessen the talk about her, plus, to everyone but her knowledge, a small, ten-year-old blonde hair, blue eyed girl was semi-famous for two reasons: living through a raid of her house, being the only survivor of the tragic night and for receiving a small but quite noticeable scar on the underside of her left wrist that was in a suspiciously distinct "V" shape. Tatiana had no idea of her being known for this, because many wizards and witches have come to believe that the young girl has had to fend for herself, and has gone into hiding. Others, well, they suspect much more of gruesome of fate had gotten her.

But alas, she lived with the two Diggory men, both mannered gentlemen that had adopted her from the care of her cruel aunt and uncle. Just soon after her ninth birthday had the Diggorys taken her in.

Now it was nearing the end of July and her birthday was coming up, day by day she'd mark off on her small calendar above her bed. For her tenth birthday, Cedric had given her strange indeed jelly beans that had the most peculiar flavors. Sometimes she'd still taste the earwax in the back of her mouth. Mr. Diggory had given her perhaps the most mind boggling gift she thought she'd ever received- a broomstick. Though shiny and very well made, it certainly did not look like a sweeping broom. So there it sat, in the corner of her room waiting to become of use.

Trotting down the stairs to the small kitchen after Cedric she hopped over the last step, lost her balance and would have fallen flat on her face if Cedric hadn't spun around and caught her.

The two sat down at the table and Tatiana took a lemon poppy seed muffin and began to nibble on it, as she usually did. Mr. Amos Diggory was already in his work clothes, just finishing the paper that always confused Tatiana. There were moving pictures on the pages and the words didn't just go from left to right. If you looked close enough, you'd see that the columns and rows slanted or went vertical or horizontal. He set it down on the counter and gave Cedric a hair ruffle and gave Tatiana the usual light kiss on the head and grabbed his keys and briefcase.

"I'm off to work- oh, and Cedric, the Allens called earlier and said that Amara wants to have another play date with Tati, here. She'll be at the Malfoy's today so it's not that far, if you wouldn't mind walking and staying with her? I don't trust those Malfoys," Mr. Diggory said with a short sigh. "I'll be home at five." And with that he walked out of the room and left. It was strange- Tatiana never noticed the car in the garage gone, nor did she ever hear the front door close when Amos left. She'd always wonder how he got to work- did he just disappear out of thin air or something?

Tatiana finished her muffin and climbed the steep stairs up to her room to change. She no longer had to wear the disgusting hand-me-downs she'd gotten from her older cousins that she'd always have to wear when she lived with her dreadful aunt and uncle for that one long year. Mr. Diggory had gone out and gotten her a small new wardrobe but it was certainly good enough for Tatiana.

Amara Allen and Tatiana Diggory had met when Mr. Diggory and Mr. Allen had to have a meeting together. Mr. Allen had to keep Amara that day, and Mr. Diggory had to keep Tatiana- she'd been feeling ill so she'd stayed home from school. Who knew a sneeze could start a friendship? Tatiana had gone into a sneezing fit and Amara had run for the tissue box. When she'd reached out to give Tatiana the tissue, Tati had sneezed all over Amara's extended arm. Rather than getting angry, Amara burst into a fit of giggles exclaiming how gross it was. Tatiana had thus began to giggle too and their giggles had driven away the sneezes. The two had been best friends ever since.

Her and Amara lived rather far from each other, though, so they hadn't attended the same school, except for the previous year. Amara had transferred for some reason, which was a complete uplift for Tatiana- Cedric attended a boarding school somewhere in London, and it was completely dreadful being alone with his father. She saw Cedric during the Christmas Holidays, the Easter holidays, and summer holiday. She missed him so much while he was gone; Cedric was practically Tatiana's whole world- her protection, her friend, her family, her love, everything she could ever need had been packed in one, now twelve-year-old, boy and Tatiana had just been lucky enough to get him for herself.

She met Cedric at the front door with her school bag full of an extra set of clothes (Draco Malfoy, the son of Amara's parents' best friends, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, had ruined a set of her clothes before with what had smelled and tasted oddly of pumpkin juice) and a few other things.

After arriving at the Malfoy Manor, a short very blond-headed boy who's hair had been mildly slicked back today opened the door and let Cedric and Tatiana in with a roll of his eyes. "Ali, your little friend and her security guard are here," Draco hollered up the stairs. A girl of Tatiana's height with dark chocolate brown/black hair pulled into two low pigtails skipped down the stairs and told Draco to shut his mouth. The girls greeted each other with a hug and small squeal before Tatiana's hand returned to Cedric's, pulling him along as Ali tugged her upstairs for their play date.

-...-

The end of July came, July 31st and Tatiana lolled out of bed and accidentally going downstairs when she'd meant to get to the bathroom next to her bedroom. She figured as well as to just use the one downstairs when a voice shouted "Surprise!" and two strong arms wrapped around her. Still extremely groggy and feeling more than ever the need to pee, Tatiana's brain registered that it was Cedric hugging her when he pulled back, a big grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Tati!" he said gleefully.

"Thank you, Ceddy," she said giving him a small smile and rubbing her eyes, trying to force the sleep out of them. He took her hand and pulled her over to the kitchen counter and pulled the lid off a platter, revealing two very big cupcakes with "Happy Birthday, Tati" written across them in lavender to contrast with the dark yellow icing covering the cakes. There were eleven candles placed around the cupcakes.

"You're too sweet," she mumbled with a smile, her cheeks going pink. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out. Cedric lit the candles and sang "Happy Birthday", making her blush more. She blew out the candles and licked the bottoms of each as she pulled them out of the cakes. She picked one of the giant cupcakes up and took as big of a bite as she could, barely making a dent as Cedric took the other and took a big bite.

"Tho ith your dad ath worf?" she asked, her mouth full. He nodded and got them both a glass of milk. She'd never called Amos "Dad" or "Father". It'd always been "Mister Cedric's dad" or "Mister Diggory" or she'd just talk to him directly. She'd felt uncomfortable once when she'd tried calling him 'dad' upon Cedric's request. It'd made her feel weird to acknowledge anyone who wasn't her father that so she'd told him that she wouldn't do it.

Cedric had promised to get her a present once he got his allowance in the next few days, even though she'd told him she didn't need anything. After getting dressed, Cedric held up a wad of money and announced that they were going to the cinema. She smiled and agreed, slipping her tennis shoes on.

They saw a movie and he bought her a small lunch at a cafe next door to the cinema and then headed home. They walked down the streets of London and Tati stayed very close to Cedric, keeping her hand in his. She looked around at everyone walking down the streets when she spotted something that make her eyes widen. A very large man, probably the width of three men and the height of one and a half, was walking down the street very casually with a boy that had to be about Tatiana's age walking along side the giant man.

The boy had very untidy jet black hair, round glasses, and very large clothes on, like they belonged to the giant man when he was younger. The very big man had very scraggly brown hair and a large beard, just the same. Tatiana hadn't even noticed that her hand had slipped out of Cedric's until she turned to tell him about the large man and the boy and he was no where in sight. Her heart immediately began pounding extremely fast as she started panicking. She didn't know her way around London at all. The large man walked right past her and she decided to ask him for help- he could surely see the heads of everyone on the street, maybe he could spot Cedric.

She ran over and stepped in front of him. "Es-es'cuse me," she said her voice trembling a little from the tears she was holding back. She couldn't seem to find her voice as the large man looked down at her with his warm beetle black eyes giving her a small smile.

"Is something wrong, miss?" he asked, putting a giant hand out to stop the boy with the glasses to stop walking.

Just then Cedric came out of a heard of people and took Tatiana into his arms. "Tati! I thought I'd lost you!" he exclaimed keeping her close in the hug, as Tatiana began to calm down. Cedric turned, alarmed at first at the big man then he smiled. "Hagrid? What are you doing here?" he asked the man, "Hagrid".

Hagrid chuckled and gave Cedric a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Takin' young Harry here ter Diagon Alley; got ter get his school stuff. Not much time left, eh? An' what about yerself? Gotten yer letter yet, I expect?"

Cedric shook his head. "No, I think it should be coming any day now." He looked at the boy Hagrid had called "Harry" for a second then back at Hagrid. "That isn't..."

Hagrid smiled bigger and nodded. "Indeed it is! Poor Harry here, been livin' with Muggles fer the past ten years."

Tatiana's brain was going nuts with what she was hearing- Diagon Alley? Letter? Muggles? What was going on?

Cedric nodded and seemed to remember he had Tati with him. He put an arm around her. "This is my sister Tatiana," he said to Hagrid and Harry. "Tati," he said looking at her," this is Hagrid and Harry, I think he's eleven too." Tatiana gave them both a "Hullo" is a small voice and a light smile.

"Hi," Harry said. "Yeah, I'm eleven today."

Tatiana's eyes widened just a bit "So am I," she said smiling a little more. He returned the smile and Hagrid put an arm around him.

"Well, Mister Diggory, we best we goin' now- don't want ter have ter wait in any big lines," said Hagrid giving them both a smile. They bided their goodbyes and went on their ways.

Once Tatiana and Cedric returned home, after him apologizing about a million times for letting go of her for a split second, they walked in and were surprised to see Amos Diggory in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Ah, there you two are!" Mr. Diggory said looking at them holding a rather large envelope. He handed it to Cedric. "Congratulations, Tatiana. I wasn't aware your parents were in our world!"

Tatiana gave him a confused look. She turned to Cedric to see what he was talking about and saw him holding out a letter for her. She took the letter and read at the top of the letter:

_HOGWARTS: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

***Author's Note***

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books mentioned in this chapter. All of the Harry Potter characters and references belong to J. K. Rowling. I so wish that one day I'll be a successful writer like she is. **

**Thanks, I hope you enjoy ^^**

**-Tatiana :3**


End file.
